The present invention is directed to measurement of light transmittance. It finds particular, although not exclusive, application to the transmittance of automobile window glass.
The tinting of automobile window glass has become subject to regulation in some jurisdictions. Large numbers of personnel in the law-enforcement, inspection, and installation communities must therefore be employed to measure window-glass light transmittance. Because of the large number of personnel involved, it is important that no great degree of training be required to enable the personnel to make the necessary measurements.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to permit such measurements to be made reliably and accurately by personnel who have little or no training.